Saint Seiya Next Generation
by Andromeda's Nightmare
Summary: Ya han pasado 200 desde que Hades fue derrotado y la paz vuelve a la Tierra. Pero todo se verá arruinado cuando en dos siglos después ambas entidades reencarnen y comiencen con otra Guerra Santa. ¿Podrán la nueva generación de Santos con la amenaza?


**1- Los personajes de Saint Seiya le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Sólo los uso para mis motivos sangrientos y morbos XD**

**2- Contiene Gore (o sea, tripas volando y mucha sangre) si no te gusta NO LEAS**

**3- Contiene OOC en muchos personajes, por lo tanto NO ME RECLAMES DE ELLO**

**4- Hay muchos OC, ya que es una secuela.**

* * *

Capítulo I: Satoshi—El Santo de Pegaso

El sonido de las armas y los golpes se escuchaban por las calles de Atenas; por los amplios campos de un lugar semejante a los Templos del Partenón en la Era Mitológica, pero su estructura era nueva. Sus templos eran tan blancos y tan pulcros como el marfil acabado de pulir, las estatuas de la patrona de Atenas, Athena y la gente vestida de la Grecia antigua, eran características del Santuario en Grecia.

—Vamos, Satoshi. Sé que puedes hacer algo mejor que esto —le dijo una mujer a un joven, de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos de tonalidad cobriza, que estaba agachado en el suelo con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo— No me digas que vacilas a atacarme por el hecho de que soy una mujer.

—¡Es que...! ¡Seiya-sensei me enseñó a tratar a una mujer como la dama qué es! —en respuesta a ello, la chica le dio una patada que lo mandó a volar y cayera en los pilares, haciendo que las mismas se rompieran con la fuerza del impacto del golpe.

—Satoshi... Un Santo de Athena debe enfrentarse a todo tipo de enemigos. Aparte, nosotras dejamos de ser mujeres en el momento en que nos pusimos estas caretas de hierro —dijo al poner un dedo señalando su máscara que cubría su joven rostro.

—¡Pero Kiria-senpai!

—Pero nada, levántate y pelea contra mí.

Kiria, esa mujer era una Santa de Plata y la reencarnación de Marin de la Águila en el siglo veintidós; a pesar de que era muy estricta con Satoshi, en el fondo lo quiere como si fuera su hermano menor, el que perdió en su niñez cuando se enteró que podía ser un Santo en potencia. Ella lo empezó a querer desde que Seiya se lo entregó a los seis años, después de que el lo criara por su cuenta, y de ahí se dedicó a enseñarle todo lo que sabe y a pasar sus filosofía, aunque claro, el muchacho no le gusta aprenderlas.

Satoshi se levantó y mientras corría daba una serie de golpes que Kiria desviaba y bloqueaba con toda la facilidad del mundo, era como si ella estuviera esquivando los puños de un chico de 5 años, en pocas palabras, para ella eso era un juego de niños. En un intento para vencerla, el joven dio un puño, el cual su mentor lo agarró; le dio una patada en el brazo que lo aguantaba, pero también fue bloqueada, pero esta vez fueron por sus piernas.

—Te tengo —dijo el aprendiz con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—No lo creo —Kiria quitó la pierna y con la mano que tenía agarrando el puño, le dio una voltereta de judo. El impacto fue tan grave, que el suelo se partió en dos— No subestimes la situación en la que te encuentras. SIEMPRE debes estar alerta.

—¡Pegasus Ryusei Ken! —miles de puños fueron dirigidos hacia Kiria, la cual lo esquivó al saltar hacia arriba— ¿Pero qué?

—¡Eagle Kick! —cuando cayó hacia Satoshi, ella estaba lista con una patada que le dio en el pecho. Si no fuera por el hecho de que no llevaba puesta su ropaje de Águila, Satoshi hubiera muerto al instante— ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ¿Cómo pretendes ganar a Julius si no puedes estar alerta al atacar? Julius siempre le encanta mutilar al oponente cuando éste baja la guardia.

—Kiria-san —Saotshi cayó al suelo, producto del golpe que su maestra le proporciono en el pecho; al sangre se veía salir de la área de su cabeza, el joven estaba inconsciente y malherido. La mujer dio un suspiro, lo levantó y lo cargó a su hombro— ¿Qué dijiste acerca de subestimar las situaciones?

—¿Qué? —no pudo articular más, ya que el aprendiz le dio una vuelta que la lanzó contra el suelo. Si la joven no hubiera quemado un poco de su cosmos, hubiera caído inconsciente— S-Satoshi... Bien hecho, creo que mañana no perderás al pelear contra Julius por la armadura de Pegaso —después de decir eso, la joven esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—¡Yahoo! ¡Sí! —el adolescente corría como loco en círculos por todo el alrededor del Santuario— ¡Al fin seré Santo de Pegaso! ¡Viva yo!

Kiria dio una sonrisa al mirar lo que el chico hacía— Me recuerdas mucho a Seiya-sensei. Ambos actúan como chiquillos.

--

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban en una clase de coliseo, en la cual todo los aspirantes a Santos de Athena observaban con todo detalle a dos jóvenes que se miraban sin perder su vista en el otro. Uno de ellos era un joven de cabello alborotado y corto de color castaño oscuro; sus ojos eran grandes, pero de un tono cobrizo; su piel era bronceada, y sus músculos eran desarrollados, muy de acuerdo con sus quince años de edad. El otro era demasiado grande para su edad, sus cabellos color grises eran como el color de una nube cúmulos y sus ojos eran tan profundos y negros como la medianoche.

—Tenemos a Satoshi y a Julius. La regla es simple, el que venza obtendrá el ropaje de Pegaso. ¡Comiencen!

Los dos corrieron a donde estaban el otro. Al inicio los dos solamente usaban sus puños y las patadas —ya saben, a lo callejero—, pero luego pasaron mayores cuando Julius agarró por el hombro del joven y lo lanzó contra la pared, ahí le empezó a propinar unos golpes tan fuertes, que la mayoría de los del público miraron a otro lado o cerraban los ojos para no ver el sangriento espectáculo que se armaba en el centro del Coliseo.

—¡Satoshi! —iba a ir para allá cuando una mano la coge y la sienta de manera forzosa— ¡Álage!

Álage, Santa de Osfiuco y la reencarnación de Shaina en el siglo veintidós. La mujer era conocida como la Santa más fuerte y se dice que sus habilidades se comparan con las de un hombre —de lo tan fuerte que es—. Aunque ella era una chica de la misma edad de Satoshi, ella era muy madura y extremadamente estricta; con eso lo probó al entrenar a su estudiante Julius.

—Sabes lo que pasará si te entrometes en el torneo. Sólo siéntate y relájate, es más, ¡mira a Seiya! —Kiria miró a lo lejos a un Seiya mirando el torneo con preocupación mezclado con un poco de indiferencia.

—Álage...

—Deja de repetir tanto mi nombre o lo vas a gastar —dijo con sorna— Confía en tu aprendiz, así como yo confío en el mio de que obtendrá su victoria y su título como Santo de Pegaso —dijo en un intento para consolarla, la cual obtuvo resultados.

—Es cierto —dijo con una sonrisa— Satoshi...

_—Kiria —una voz la interrumpió de entrenar a dos chiquillos que estaban entrenándolos, esa voz le pertenecía a su mentor durante su niñez, era la de Seiya— Él se llama Satoshi y será tu nuevo aprendiz... Lo pongo a tu cuidado porque sé que eres de Japón, al igual que este niño. Cuídalo y no lo mates con tu entrenamiento —dijo con sorna, para ambos reírse..._

Satoshi miraba al cielo—_ ¿Perderé aquí? Lo lamento mucho, Sakura-chan_ —la imagen de una chica, de cabello rosado y ojos azules, surcaron la mente del castaño, que abrió los ojos de golpe y agarró el puño de Julius.

—¿Pero qué? —tanto Julius como todo el público se quedaron estupefactos con la rápida reacción del aspirante a Pegaso— ¿Cómo es posible?

—Hice una promesa —el cosmos de Satoshi le resultó visible ante la sorpresa todos— ¡Prometí que me convertiría en un Santo de Athena y que volvería con ellos! —usó tanto su cosmos que mandó a volar a Julius contra una pared y se golpeó con ella— **¡POR ESO ES QUE NO VOY A PERDER CONTRA TI! ¡PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!  
**  
Los golpes fueron recibidos en el pecho de su oponente, que se movía hacia atrás cada metro por la fuerza de los azotes. Julius no podía más con tanta fuerza ni mucho menos con la velocidad de los golpes, así que cayó inconsciente en el suelo y con muchas heridas corporales. Ya era aparente quien ganó la pelea y se llevó el título de Santo, ese joven al quien su oponente golpeaba sin cesar a los cinco años, el chico a quien abusaba hasta hartarse todos los días, su saco de pelea, Satoshi.

Álage se quedo estupefacta al ver como su alumno fue derrotado por el chico, pero por una razón misteriosa, la joven simplemente aplaudió. El chico era admirable, lo admitía, si pudo vencer a su estudiante, quien sabe hasta donde podía llegar. Tal ve se convertiría en un Santo Dorado cuando llegue a la mayoría de edad o cuando uno de ellos lo decidan entrenar por su cuenta.

Satoshi al ver como todos los Santo de Plata y Seiya los aplaudían con furor, corrió por todo el Coliseo en círculos mientras con sus dos manos tiraba besitos y decía múltiples incoherencias como "Gracias a toda esta gente hermosa de Atenas por darme la oportunidad" o algo como "Kiria-sensei y Seiya-senpai son los mejores" y así por el estilo. Estaba feliz, al fin podría visitar a sus seres queridos que lo esperaban emocionados. Se imaginaba a sus amigos del orfanato recibiéndolos con sus armaduras y compartiendo sus experiencias, a Sakura con sus cálidos brazos abiertos y a todos ellos felices jugando, en especial a su amigo del alma, Shuu.

—Felicidades, Satoshi —dijo la voz de un hombre joven. Su identidad estaba cubierta por una máscara azulada y un gran casco rojo, pero se podía ver los mechones azulados— Ya que has demostrado ser un Santo, he aquí la prueba de ello —la caja que contenía el ropaje de Pegasi se abrió y vistió al japonés por completo— Pero has de saber que tu deber es proteger a Athena, no para deseos egoistas. En el momento en que pelees por ello, la armadura te abandonará. **¡Pelea por nuestra diosa, lucha por la justicia!  
**  
—¡Lo haré!


End file.
